Say What You Will
by Nourdyn
Summary: Lizzie and her friends have boy troubles, Casey meets up with Noel Covington, from ShowOff Tune, at university and Derek and his band are in Vancouver. George and Nora are having problems with the new Edwin.


To: cmacdonalduoflethbridge.ca

From: moonfish14 (liz horton)

How are you??!!

Case,

Marti loves her art group thing, she made mom and George a sculpture for their anniversary. I think it's supposed to be a dog…but it looks more like a giraffe. Edwin's getting good grades (especially in math, as usual ) and guess what? I'm captain of the soccer team again!!! YES!!

School's going okay I guess. I mean it's not as fun now that Jamie's moved away. We've kinda lost touch now, but it's not like I didn't expect that to happen or anything. He is in _Vancouver_ after all! Oh well, if we ever go visit Derek maybe I'll get to see Jamie too! Speaking of Derek, have you heard from he lately? How's U of L working out for you? Met any cute guys? or professors (just kidding….) I have a lot of socials homework to do so I'd better go. We're doing Canadian history…yuck.

Overloaded with homework,

Liz!!

* * *

To: cmacdonalduoflethbridge.ca

from: moonfish14 (liz macdonald)

Subject: University

Hey Liz! University is going great! My drama prof this year is amazing!. I miss you and Emily a lot, but I'll be coming out for Christmas in a couple months hopefully . I have'nt heard from Derek in a while. The last I heard, he said he had met a girl (big surprise there..) named Lynne. Canadian history's not so bad Liz! We've got plenty of great history. Like, Louis Riel, the fur trading industry, etc. We even burnt the White House down in 1812!

I did met a guy! Do you remember Noel? The guy who was in the musical with me in grade eleven? He transferred to the U of L this year! We're meeting for coffee later. I have lots of studying to do so…

Casey

* * *

To: moonfish14 (liz macdonald)

from: minticecapp (steph horton)

Subject: omfg!!!

Hey restaurant sister! You'll never guess who phoned me and (gasp….squeel!) ASKED ME OUT for an actual DATE!!!!!! JUSTIN PEARSON!!!!

Can you believe it? Me? A date? And I know I like Andrew but…….JUSTIN PEARSON!!!!

Stephanie Horton

* * *

to: beccabee213 (becca marees)

from: jjdegrassifan18 (jenna k)

To: Justin P. is an $$

I just heard from Brett that Justin asked Steph out as a joke! Can you believe that? Should I tell her…she's so excited that a guy might actually like her. But he doesn't!! ARG!!!

Jenna Ketchell

* * *

Say What You Will 3 before it's too late… : Hey Jen!

Mannequin Masquerade: Justin asked Steph out.

Say What You Will 3 before it's too late…: I know….good for her!

Mannequin Masquerade: But he only did it as a joke!!

Say What You Will 3 before it's too late…: He did not. that's awful

Mannequin Masquerade: I know….should we tell her?

Say What You Will 3 before it's too late…: duh!!

Mannequin Masquerade: I don't want to hurt her. You're her bff! You tell her!!

Say What You Will 3 before it's too late…: fine. But later….i'm really swamped with hmwrk rite now. That's what I wanted…what's the answer to number 18 in the socials book?

Mannequin Masquerade: I have socials second semester…

Say What You Will 3 before it's too late…: ok. I'll ask becca. Byes

* * *

To: cmacdonalduoflethbridge.ca

From: ncovingtonuoflethbridge.ca

Subject: again ?

Hey Casey, I had an amazing time at Earl's with you. Let's do it again sometime. How about Appleby's Pub downtown? 8 on Friday night?

* * *

To: ncovingtonuoflethbridge.ca

From: cmacdonalduoflethbridge.ca

Subject: Hey Noel

Noel, I'd love to but I have a lot of homework due on Monday. But what about next weekend? And is this a date or just two friends going out for a fun night?

Casey

* * *

To: cmacdonalduoflethbridge.ca

From: ncovingtonuoflethbridge.ca

Subject: Re: Hey Noel

Next weekend at Appleby's on Friday? Sounds great. Do you want it to be a date?

* * *

To: ncovingtonuoflethbridge.ca

From: cmacdonalduoflethbridge.ca

Subject: Re: Re: Hey Noel

Appleby's it is. Around nine-ish? See, the thing is, I just broke up with my old boyfriend Jake like a month ago and I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship or anything yet. Is that okay? I like you and everything. You're a really great guy, but for now can we just be friends?

Casey

* * *

To: cmacdonalduoflethbridge.ca

From: ncovingtonuoflethbridge.ca

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hey Noel

Sure. That's fine with me. I appreciate your honesty, Case.

* * *

_Well? How was it?_

_Nourdyn _


End file.
